


Let it Snow

by Stefanyeah



Series: Mad Scientist Christmas [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: And a little companion drawing to The Second Noël





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in Procreate on iPad and with Apple Pencil. (Seriously, best digital drawing tools I ever had the joy of using.)

And a little, silent making of timelapse video:  



End file.
